rockfandomcom_gl-20200214-history
Os 100 mellores álbumes dos 90 segundo Pitchfork Media
Esta é unha lista dos 100 mellores álbumes editados na década dos 90 segundo Pitchfork Media. A lista thumb|''[[OK Computer]] [[Ficheiro:Loveless.jpg|thumb|Loveless]] # ''OK Computer - Radiohead # Loveless - My Bloody Valentine # The Soft Bulletin - The Flaming Lips # In the Aeroplane Over the Sea - Neutral Milk Hotel # Slanted & Enchanted - Pavement # Nevermind - Nirvana # Endtroducing... - DJ Shadow # Crooked Rain, Crooked Rain - Pavement # I See a Darkness - Bonnie "Prince" Billy # Bee Thousand - Guided by Voices # Laughing Stock - Talk Talk # Spiderland - Slint # In Utero - Nirvana # If You're Feeling Sinister - Belle & Sebastian # The Bends - Radiohead # Emergency & I - The Dismemberment Plan # Fear of a Black Planet - Public Enemy # Siamese Dream - The Smashing Pumpkins # Odelay - Beck # Post - Björk # Homogenic - Björk # Perfect from Now On - Built to Spill # The Three EPs - The Beta Band # There's Nothing Wrong with Love - Built to Spill # I Can Hear the Heart Beating as One - Yo La Tengo # Weezer - Weezer # Alien Lanes - Guided by Voices # Bossanova - Pixies # The Lonesome Crowded West - Modest Mouse # Exile in Guyville - Liz Phair # Summerteeth - Wilco # Ready to Die - The Notorious B.I.G. # Illmatic - Nas # Check Your Head - Beastie Boys # Music Has the Right to Children - Boards of Canada # Enter the Wu-Tang (36 Chambers) - Wu-Tang Clan # 69 Love Songs - The Magnetic Fields # Goat - The Jesus Lizard # Dusk at Cubist Castle - The Olivia Tremor Control # The Richard D. James Album - Aphex Twin # Painful - Yo La Tengo # Red Medicine - Fugazi # Automatic for the People - R.E.M. # Super Ae - Boredoms # F# A# Infinity - Godspeed You Black Emperor! # Moon Safari - Air # 94diskont - Oval # Dummy - Portishead # Bone Machine - Tom Waits # Aquemini - OutKast # Emperor Tomato Ketchup - Stereolab # Rid of Me - PJ Harvey # Pinkerton - Weezer # Parklife - Blur # Ladies and Gentlemen, We Are Floating in Space - Spiritualized # The Low-End Theory - A Tribe Called Quest # Bonsai Superstar - Brainiac # Liar - Jesus Lizard # Either/Or - Elliott Smith # Viva Last Blues - Palace Music # Different Class - Pulp # Selected Ambient Works, Vol. II - Aphex Twin # De La Soul Is Dead - De La Soul # Last Splash - The Breeders # Homework - Daft Punk # Maxinquaye - Tricky # Iaora Tahiti - Mouse on Mars # XO - Elliott Smith # Grace - Jeff Buckley # For Your Own Special Sweetheart - Jawbox # Octagonecologyst - Dr. Octagon # American Water - Silver Jews # Hissing Prigs in Static Couture - Brainiac # Nowhere - Ride # Midnight Marauders - A Tribe Called Quest # Deserter's Songs - Mercury Rev # Screamadelica - Primal Scream # Mars Audiac Quintet - Stereolab # The Chronic - Dr. Dre # Bizarre Ride II The Pharcyde - The Pharcyde # Pod - The Breeders # Goo - Sonic Youth # Trompe le Monde - Pixies # Funcrusher Plus - Company Flow # Blue Lines - Massive Attack # City of Daughters - Destroyer # Liquid Swords - Genius/GZA # Being There - Wilco # Music Is Rotted One Note - Squarepusher # Heaven or Las Vegas - Cocteau Twins # TNT - Tortoise # Tilt - Scott Walker # Time Out of Mind - Bob Dylan # Teenager of the Year - Frank Black # Mezzanine - Massive Attack # Around the House - Herbert # Mogwai Young Team - Mogwai # Mr. Hood - KMD # Only Built 4 Cuban Linx - Raekwon # The Orb's Adventures Beyond the Ultraworld - The Orb Category:Listados